City of Love and Battle
by XhadzXerxes
Summary: Boomer finally admits his love for Bubbles and soon the other ruffs will admit their love for the other puffs. Soon they will find an adventure in a virtual world. Crossover later but for now its a normal story. PLZ READ AND REVIEW! I only own OC's! Plz no flames! They will burn in my fireplace!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody, what's up? Anyway I am new to fanfiction, so don't judge me, because I know the story your about read is about to suck eggs. And later on this story will be a crossover. Anyways I might be able to update everyday or so if my mom lets me use the internet. (For those that are like 'What the fuck is she talking about', I have Verizon Mifi, so my internet is limited).**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE OC'S LIZZIE MARTINEZ AND LIANA PLAZA PEREZ.**

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS MILD COARSE LANGUAGE SO IF YOU HAVE A WEAK MIND, DON'T READ.**

~City of Love & Battle~

CHAPTER 1

The city of Townsville is a beautiful and interesting place to live. And how is it interesting? Why the Powerpuff Girls live there and protect the city from evil and destruction. Why don't we see what are little girls are doing shall we?

It was a sunny Saturday morning, and the day began like no other and the PowerPuff sisters woke up cheerfully like their normal routine. Blossom, the leader and 'oldest' of the three girls, and leader of the Powerpuff girls, is a reading a book as usual. Buttercup, the second 'oldest' of the group, and toughest of a three of them, was watching TV. And Bubbles, the 'youngest' of them, and cutest of them, was drawing. They were all enjoying their Saturday morning, until the hotline rang. Blossom flew over to the phone and answered.

"What's the trouble this time, Mayor?"

"Oh Blossom the Rowdyruff Boys are robbing a candy store! Please stop them!" the Mayor panicked.

"We're on it, Mayor!" Blossom hung up and went up to her sisters.

"What's happened this time?" Buttercup said as she shifted her head from the TV to Blossom.

"The Rowdyruff Boys. Come on lets go before this day gets worse..." Blossom replied.

With that said, the girls flew out the door to stop the Rowdyruff Boys and once again, save the day...

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Down at Townsville candy store, the Rowdyruff Boys were stealing all the candy they can and eating anything they can stuff in their mouths. They were all having fun when...

"Stop right there, Rowdyruff Boys!"

The boys turned around and saw the Powerpuff Girls at the entrance of the store.

"Aw look, the babies finally showed up," Retorted the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, Brick.

"Might as well go back crying to your daddy because we are gonna whoop y'all," Said the second oldest Rowdyruff Boy, Butch.

"Yeah, lets do this!" Said the youngest Rowdyruff Boy, Boomer.

"Just shut up and lets fight!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Glad to…" Was Brick's only words before he attacked Blossom.

Soon after that Boomer and Butch followed their brothers example and attacked their counterparts

**Blossom's fight**

"You are no match for me so you should give up," Brick said as he aimed his lasers at Blossom.

"Uh, for your information, I'm your counterpart so technically I can match your superior intellect," Blossom said as she dodged Brick's lasers.

"HA, I would love to see the day you and your sisters defeat me and my brothers…oh wait…you'll never be able to defeat me or my brothers because you guys are weak and we are unbeatable," Brick ranted as he tried kick Blossom in the stomach.

"We are not weak, you guys are just as equally matched as us," Blossom ranted back as she avoided Brick's foot.

"Nice way of saying that we are stronger than you, Pinky," Brick retorted

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Anyway are you gonna fight me or just talk to me, chicken?" Blossom smirked as she saw Brick go red in the face.

"You're on!" Brick exclaimed as he attacked Blossom.

**Buttercup's fight**

Buttercup and Butch have been beating each up to a bloody pulp. Buttercup has lost a tooth, a black eye and maybe a broken or fractured arm and leg. Butch on the other hand is a mess. His hair, instead of being neatly spiked up, is a mess, has a bloody nose, a broken or fractured arm and leg. His forest green sweatshirt is also in shreds at the bottom. And he is missing a black sneaker.

"Give up now or die fighting," Buttercup smirked because she knew that Butch will die fighting.

"No way in hell, Buttercream," Butch smirked as he saw Buttercup blush.

"N-never call me that again or you will face the consequences" Buttercup threatened as she got in a fighting stance.

Butch followed her example. "And those consequences are?" Butch asked.

"Lets just say that you have a date with death and my fist," Buttercup smirked when she saw Butch's deadpan expression.

"I'll just have to live with it then," Was all that Butch said before him and Buttercup started attacking each other.

**Bubbles' fight**

Both Bubbles and Boomer have been staring each other down and watching their siblings fight at the same time. That is, until Boomer decided to break the silence.

"Um…Bubbles?" Boomer nervously asked.

"Yeah?" Bubbles replied.

"I don't wanna fight you anymore," Boomer said.

"What do you mean? We haven't fought each other yet?" Bubbles asked, perplexed.

"No, I mean I don't wanna be your enemy anymore," Boomer said.

"What changed you mind of being enemies?" Bubbles asked.

"I-I hvsmflngsfru," Boomer said incoherently.

"You have what?" Bubbles asked, confused.

"I-I kind of have certain *gulps* feelings…for you," Boomer had nervously said.

Bubbles was actually surprised because she has a slight crush on Boomer. But what she didn't know was that if Boomer had the same feelings towards her.

"Y-you like me?" Bubbles asked, hoping not to embarrass him.

"Y-yeah, actually I-I do a lot." Boomer blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "But I can understand if you don't like me," Boomer was disappointed in hearing if Bubbles was going to say yes or no.

"Actually I have slight crush on you," Bubbles also blushed.

"Y-you do?" Boomer asked.

Bubbles only nodded her head. Suddenly, she hugged Boomer, which mad him blush even more and made his face match the color of Brick's hat.

"The only question is, how are we gonna make this relationship work?" Bubbles asked.

"Wait, so you mean, you wanna go out with me?" Boomer asked.

"Of course!" Bubbles exclaimed as she gave Boomer a peck on the cheek.

'_YAY! For a second there I thought she was going to say no!' _Boomer mentally exclaimed as he hugged Bubbles. "You know that since we are now dating we have to keep this from our siblings. Right?"

"Yeah of course!"

" BUTCH. BOOMER. REGROUP. NOW!"

Both blondes turned around to see that the Rowdyruff leader is regrouping the team.

"You guys got lucky but next time we meet, you'll regret it," Brick said as he flew away, with Butch following.

" I gotta go. I'll pick you up tomorrow early in the morning?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah sure!" Bubbles exclaimed

Before Boomer left, he gave Bubbles a peck on the cheek and left without saying another word.

**A/N: Well that's all for now. Please review and if you have any questions, PM me and I will try and get back to you. **

**Brick: Please review and you will get a cherry popsicle from me!**

**Me: When the hell did you get here?**

**Brick: A moment ago…Anyways review!**

**Butch: Or I'll come to your house and murder your family…**

**Me and Brick: 0.o?**

**Boomer: 0_0?**

**PPG: ANYWAYS REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! Anyways I finally got some ideas for this chapter! And also, I may be able to update 3 times a week but…meh…depends on whether or not I got an idea or my mom will let me use the internet so. And 5 reviews? I'm really doing a great job! PS: This story is happening during the summer so no need for them to go to school! Anyways I will try my best at updating this story.**

**Brick: Well your BEST isn't GOOD enough!**

**Me: Brick!**

**Brick *nervous laughter* Sorry…love you?**

**Me: o.O Onto the comments and CHERRY POPSICLES!**

**Hi-there156: (I know you don't have a capital letter in your name but my word starter will go *blows raspberry* if I don't add it…-_-") Anyways thanks for being the first person to read my story! I really appreciate it! And don't worry, if Butch tries to kill your family…me and you will kill him first…*Hands cherry popsicle***

**Butch: D:**

**Me: :D**

**Cryptvo keeper: Well, I'm happy you think my story is awesome! But don't worry I WILL kill Butch if he does try to murder your family…*glares deadly at Butch***

**Butch: o.O**

**Me: I got my eye on you…punk…**

**Cryptvo keeper: And yeah popsicles are SWAGG, brah! Especially CHERRY!**

**Brick: I know right! *high fives me***

**Cryptvo keeper: Ugh, to many interruptions…anyways thank you and here you go…*hands cherry popsicle***

**Garruca-Lover24: Thank you so much! *hands cherry popsicle***

**Csouthard11: (same with hi-there156) Anyways thank you so much for reviewing my story and thank you for letting me create a character for your story "Summer Love" I hope you keep updating your stories and I promise you to keep updating my story and read and review your stories! (says the girl that takes 3 times a week to update) ~LAWLZ~**

**Gopottergo11: (same with hi-there156) Your welcome and please update your story as fast as you can! I'm an anxious girl you know. ~LAWLZ~ :P**

**Boomer: LAWLZ?**

**Me: No, you're saying it all wrong…it's ~LAWLZ~ And yes ~LAWLZ~ its my word that I use with my retardedly awesome friend Arlsi… well that's her nickname for her so…yeah**

**Boomer: o.O**

**Me: Ugh…don't give me that look, Boom…just…don't….anyways who wants to say the DISCLAIMER OF DOOM?**

**Brick: Meh…I'll give it a go…**

**Me: Thank you****,**** Brick! *makes awesomely retarded face***

**Brick: o.O Anyways Lizzie…**

**Me: MY NICKNAME ROCKS DON'T IT?**

**Brick: o.O Anyways Lizzie doesn't own me, my brothers or the Powerpuff dorks…**

**PPG: HEY!**

**Brick: *snickers* Like I was saying…Lizzie only owns the story plot and the OC characters Lizzie Martinez and Liana Plaza Perez**

**Me: Like I said before thank you Brick…now onto the story! Damn I write slow…**

~City of Love and Battle~

Chapter 2

It was 5:00 AM and everyone in Townsville is still asleep…well except two people that is. And they are Bubbles and Boomer…lets take a peek…

The Rowdyruff Boys were sleeping in the cabin that once belonged to Fuzzy Lumpkins, and are sleeping peacefully and quietly…well that's what it looks like. Boomer was woken up by the sound of birds chirping.

Boomer sat up and quietly went to go shower and brushed his teeth. He then changed into his regular blue and black attire.

'_Time to go see Bubbles,'_ Boomer said mentally and snuck out the front door and flew off to the Utonium household.

**XXXXXX**

The Powerpuff Girls were sleeping peacefully, but only one was awake. Bubbles got up to take a shower and brush her teeth. She then got into her baby blue dress. She got ready until she heard a tap on her window. It was Boomer.

Bubbles went to open the window. "Hi," Bubbles whispered.

"Morning, come on lets go," With that said, Boomer grabbed Bubbles hand and flew off without another word.

**XXXXXX**

It was now 9:00 AM and everybody is up and about and are enjoying the morning weather. The Powerpuff girls are now waking up and are about to find a big surprise.

Blossom woke up and was about to go back to sleep when…

"BLOSSOM! BUBBLES ISN'T HERE! SHE WENT MISSING WE HAVE TO GO OUT AND FIND HER!"

Blossom slowly turned to around to see that Buttercup's having a panic attack.

"Buttercup…calm the heck down…" Blossom said calmly and slowly.

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN IF OUR SISTER IS MISSING!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"_**WHAT!**_ OH NO THIS SO FRICKING BAD! COME ON GET READY AND LETS GO FIND HER!" Blossom exclaimed.

With that that said, they got ready and headed out for the city in search for Bubbles.

**XXXXXX**

Out in the outskirts in Townsville, both Bubbles and Boomer are flying around finding a place to spend time at.

"Boomer, where are we going?" Bubbles asked.

"It's a surprise. You'll see," was all Boomer said.

After a ten more minutes, they stopped in front of a forest entrance.

"I know what you're thinking but once you walk inside, its paradise," Boomer explained.

"We'll see about that then," Once Bubbles walked in, she stared in awe.

The forest was _**EXTREMELY **_beautiful in the inside. Tall trees, a giant cascade range of grass and flowers, a waterfall, a big lake, beautiful animals like gazelles, deer, birds, butterflies, squirrels, everything beautiful that no one can imagine.

"Oh my gosh, Boomie, its so beautiful!" Bubbles exclaimed as she hugged Boomer.

Boomer hugged back. "I know it is…just like you and your personality…"

"That's so sweet,"

They both stared lovingly at each other and Boomer leaned down and kissed Bubbles. Bubbles gasped but as soon she started kissing back. They both shared a passionate kiss in the beautiful forest, ignoring their surroundings.

**XXXXXX**

At the cabin that now rightfully belongs to the Rowdyruff Boys, Brick woke up but decided to back to sleep when he felt an empty space next to him.

'_Where the hell is he now?' _Brick thought to himself as he went to check around the cabin for his missing blue-clad brother

"Uh oh…" Brick said to himself.

"Stop fucking talking man I'm trying to sleep,"

By this time Butch woke up and Brick turned around.

"Dude this is not the fucking time for you to take a beauty sleep. Boomer is missing and we gotta find him you dumbass,"

"Alright fine Mr. Mom," Butch said as he saluted.

"Shut the fuck up and get ready," Brick retorted.

After they got ready, they went out in search for Boomer.

XXXXXX

Blossom and Buttercup have been looking high and love for their young sister Bubbles, but found no trace or sign of her being in Townsville. Right now they are close to the forest where Boomer and Bubbles are located.

"We are never gonna find her Blossom," Buttercup said lowly

"Don't worry we will fi-" Blossom was suddenly cut off when she heard a voice. "Did you hear that?"

"What are y-"

"Just listen closely…"

"Oh my gosh, Boomie, its so beautiful," said one voice.

"I know it is…just like you and your personality…" said the second voice.

"That's so sweet," said the first voice.

Silence….

"Lets check it out," Blossom said before she came in through the entrance of the forest when she saw…

"BUBBLES!" Blossom exclaimed.

"BLOSSOM!" Bubbles exclaimed/asked.

"You get away from her!" Buttercup exclaimed as she tackled Boomer.

"Buttercup NO! Get away from him! He didn't do anything!" Bubbles exclaimed as she tried to pry her sister off of Boomer.

"Oh yeah? Then why did he kidnap you and keep you hostage in this forest!" Buttercup exclaimed/asked.

"Because he snuck me out of the house and we are dating!" After Bubbles heard what she just said she instantly covered her mouth.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" both Buttercup and Blossom exclaimed/asked.

"Yeah so what? There is nothing wrong with that!"

"Uh, you're forgetting one teensy tiny thing…YOU'RE DATING THE GOD DAMN ENEMY!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Well does it look like I care!"

"Wait, if Boomer is here then where are Brick and Butch…?" Blossom asked.

As if on cue, the two remaining Rowdyruffs came from behind the others and spoke up.

"WE'RE RIGHT HERE!"

Everyone turned around and saw both Brick and Butch.

**A/N: And that's it for now! And also because I ran out of ideas so…meh…**

**Butch: Okay review and your family wont get murdered…**

**Me: o.O**

**Boomer: Ignore him…anyways review and you get a raspberry kool-aid slushee! Oh and your family wont get murdered…**

**Brick: O…..k… I guess that's all for now and please review!**

**PPG: FOR HEAVENS SAKE PLEASE!**

**Me: Shut up guys! Anyways to rap it up….REVIEW!**

**~PEACE OUT AND SEE YA IN HELL SUCKAHS! (Mostly Butch)~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I changed my mind about updating my story 3 times a week. I might as well update everyday. And I might not include Professor Utonium. Oh and how do you guys update your stories on your phone? I have an HTC Wildfire and I'm just lost…And 6 reviews? Meh…not a lot but I wont give up on writing a story I spent half of the school year planning and writing. I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!**

**PPG AND RRB: 0_0?**

**Me: What?**

**PPG and RRB: Nothing**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Anyways! Onto ze comments and ze raspberry kool-aid slushies that Boomer bought for all of you guys! Thank you Boomer, did you get me that cherry kool-aid slushee on your way back?**

**Boomer: Yeah, here you go. *hands me cherry kool-aid***

**Me: *slurps* YUM!**

**Brick: *takes his hat off and gives me puppy dog eyes***

**Me: Ugh…fine…only because you remind me of Puss N' Boots and you are REALLY cute…*hands cherry kool-aid***

**Brick: YAY! *grabs cherry kool-aid and slurps***

**Me: Okay…now…ONTO ZE COMMENTS AND ZE RASPBERRY KOOL-AID SLUSHIES! **

**Csouthard11: SQUEE! I love this too! Anyways luck is what saved Boomer from actually SURVIVING that tackle. And "GET YOUR STINKIN' HANDS OFF MY SISTER YOU DARN DIRTY SON OF A MONKEY!" ~TOTALLY LAWLZ~ *hands raspberry slushee***

**Buttercup: Hey, it wasn't my fault! He was the one all over Bubbles!**

**Boomer: Shut up! You're lucky that I actually LIVED! Now I can get revenge!**

**Me: GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP! IM TRYING TO DO SOMETHING HERE!**

**Buttercup and Boomer: *gulps* Okay….**

**Me: Thank you…anyways…**

**Hi-there156: I don't know if this is okay with you but I consider us both retardedly-SWAGG kind of awesome so…but I wish we could've went on a suicide mission though…anyways here you go *hands raspberry slushee***

**Cryptvo keeper: I KNOW RIGHT! He is awesome but I consider Brick totally swagg!**

**Brick: Got that right! *high fives me***

**Cryptvo keeper: Anyways, I would be so betrayed if Brick tried anything on me or my family…*sniffs***

**Brick: Aw….does someone need a hug from good old Brick? *extends arms out***

**Me: *nods and hugs Brick***

**Brick: *hugs back***

**Boomer and Butch: 0.0?**

**Me: *lets go of Brick* I'm good. Anyways lets get back on topic…**

**Cryptvo keeper: Anyways, you'll find out soon how they will confess…oh I almost forgot! Since this is your first ever slushee…here you go! *hands first ever raspberry slushee***

**Gopottergo11: FINALLY YOU UPDATED! Anyways I'll see you next time you write your story! Keep updating girl! I'm ANXIOUS! And really? Farting purple elephants? ~LAWLZ~ *hands slushee***

**ULRICHILOVEU4EVER: I know that its you Liana! (*insert real name here* She is Liana in the story) Anyways yeah I know that we talked this over on Facebook so…you can be my co-author! And you already know I can be damn funny in real life! OH and I love Ulrich too! But not as much as Brick! *hands raspberry slushee* **

**Me: A-anyways lets continue the story before I break down…w-who wants to say the disclaimer this time?**

**Brick: Can I just say it every episode?**

**Me: S-sure if you want…*starts to listen to the song "Stereo Love" by Edward Maya ft. Alicia on iPod***

**Brick: *raps arms around me* Its okay I wont do anything to your family…**

**Boomer: O.O**

**Butch: *sighs* I'll say it…Lizzie doesn't own me, my brothers or the Powerpuff Girls, she only owns the plot of this story and the OC's Lizzie Martinez and Liana Plaza Perez…**

**Me: T-thank you, Butch…*sniffs*…god this is taking forever, j-just read!**

**~City of Love and Battle~**

**Chapter 3**

"_Wait, if Boomer is here then where are Brick and Butch…?" Blossom asked._

_As if on cue, the two remaining Rowdyruffs came from behind the others and spoke up. _

"_WE'RE RIGHT HERE!"_

_Everyone turned around and saw both Brick and Butch._

"Boomer, what are you doing here alone with this…Powerpuff?" Brick asked.

"I told Bubbles my true feelings for her and we're going out...is there a problem?" Boomer asked.

"HELL YEAH THERE'S A PROBLEM! YOU'RE DATING THE FUCKING ENEMY!" Butch exclaimed.

"So…you can't stop my true love for her." Boomer said as he got in front of Bubbles and got up in front of his brothers' face.

"HELL YEAH I CAN! Come on Boomer lets go home!" Brick commanded.

"Just because you're older then me doesn't mean you can control my entire life!" Boomer answered coldly.

"WATCH ME!" Brick started to grab Boomer by the wrist, but Boomer immediately tried to pry his brother's hand of his wrist.

" LET GO OF ME AND FUCK OFF!" Boomer exclaimed as he tackled Brick on the floor.

"I'LL FUCK OFF WHEN YOU COME HOME AND DUMP THAT EXCUSE OF A CRY BABY YOU CALL YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Brick went a bit too far.

oomer suddenly let go. "_**What did you say about her**_?" Boomer said menacingly.

"You heard me…" Brick said.

Boomer suddenly tackled Brick to the floor. "_**Never and I mean NEVER call Bubbles that again! You understand!"**_

Brick didn't answer, and got off from the floor. "You know what, go off and be the coward you are and live with your girlfriend all you want…I knew you weren't Rowdyruff material…" Brick then flew away with Butch following behind him.

"YOU'RE THE COWARD! IF YOU WERE REALLY MY BROTHER YOU WOULD ACTUALLY ACT LIKE ONE AND BE NICER TO ME, YOU ASSHOLE!" Boomer exclaimed. Then he suddenly passed out.

"BOOMER!" Bubbles yelled as she kneeled down next to the unconscious Boomer.

"Come on, Bubbles, lets take him home," Blossom said.

Bubbles only response was picking Boomer up bridal-style and flying back home with her sisters following close behind.

**XXXXXX**

Back at the cabin of the Rowdyruff Duo are sitting around, sulking.

"The nerve of him, going up to that Powerpuff and telling her his _**feelings**_…what a sissy," Butch complained.

"I know dude, I know…but we can't stop him, so I say we start our lives without Boomer," Brick said.

"So you're okay with all this?" Butch asked.

"Yeah, sure…he isn't one of us so why should I even give a flying shit about it…now if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep…" was all that Brick said before he went to sleep.

**XXXXXX**

At the Utonium Household…it has been a few hours after the whole incident and Boomer was now starting to wake up.

As Boomer woke up he was starting to stretch when he suddenly fell off the couch he was sleeping on.

Boomer winced as he got up. "Ow, I'm gonna feel that tomorrow…"

"Boomer, are you okay?"

Bubbles stood up to see that Bubbles was watching over him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where am I?"

"I brought you to my house because after you finished 'fighting' with Brick, you passed out."

"Oh, Bubbles?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I can live here…I don't think my brothers want to see my face anymore,"

"I'll go ask the Professor, wait here,"

With that, Bubbles went inside the Professor's lab.

"Professor?"

"Yes sweetie?" asked the Professor.

"Do you think Boomer can live with us?"

"Well, we do have an extra guest room…why not?"

"Thanks Professor! And you think tomorrow we can go shopping to buy Boomer clothes and stuff for his room?"

"Yes we can…now go play with your sisters,"

"Okay,"

Bubbles then made her way back to the living room to meet up with Boomer.

"So, what did he say?" Boomer asked.

"He said yes and that you will sleep in the extra guest room we have upstairs. Oh and tomorrow we are gonna go shopping to buy you some clothes and new stuff for your room,"

"Thanks,"

"You're welcome, Boomie," Bubbles then jumped into Boomer's arms and hugged him with Boomer hugging back.

**Brick: *whispers* Hey everybody! That's all for now, if you're wondering where Lizzie is, she fell asleep. Poor girl had a rough day…*lays down next to the bed I'm sleeping at***

**Butch: *whispers* Review and get…um…a free mocha or caramel frappe from McDonalds…my treat!**

**Boomer: *whispers* Too much drama at the beginning….anyways review and hope that Lizzie feels better…poor girl scared herself to sleep…**

**Brick: *whispers* I know right! I mean I might be evil but come on! I would never commit suicide! *kisses my forehead…surprisingly***

**Me: *starts to wake up and yawns* Are we done?**

**Butch: Yep!**

**Me: Oh okay…anyways review and get whatever the hell Butch is giving out…I'm going in order Butch so I know who is giving stuff out next…**

**Butch: Oh…**

**Me: Anyways review and I will see you when I update tomorrow *yawns* Anyways ~SEE YAH SUCKAHS IN HELL~ (MOSTLY BUTCH)**

**Butch: HEY!**

**Me: Whatever, um…Blossom can you finish it up? I'm going back to sleep…*goes back to sleep***

**Brick: *crawls next to me***

**Blossom: A soft side of Brick I see…**

**Brick: *whispers* SHUT UP AND FINISH US UP PINKY!**

**Blossom: *rolls eyes* Anyways see you next chapter!**

**So I've been thinking about doing a Truth or Dare fic…what do you guys think? Please tell me what you think and I will think about it! ~BYEZ~ *makes retardedly awesome face* ~LAWLZ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Anyways here is chapter 4 of 'City of Love and Battle' for those who read it.**

**Brick: Are you feeling better?**

**Me: Yeah, I guess…oh and my friend gopottergo11 wanted know what you guys thought of purple elephants farting 24/7…**

**Brick: 0.o**

**Boomer: 0_0?**

**Butch:…hehe…elephants…**

**Me:…0.o?**

**Butch: What?**

**Me: Nothing….**

**Liana: Hi everybody!**

**Me: LIANA! *runs over to her and hugs her***

**Brick: Who is she?**

**Me: She is my friend in real life but Liana is my nickname for her…anyways she is my co-author…she was the one who made me write and plan this story…**

**Liana: Yeah, and I usually had to slap her just so she can write…**

**Me: Don't remind me…my face is still sore and red because of the slapping you caused…-_-**

**Liana: *nervous laughter*Sorry…**

**Me: Whatever…anyways Butch, did you buy the frappe's?**

**Butch: Yes, and I bought you and Liana a Mocha just like you asked! *gives me and Liana our mochas***

**Liana: *slurps* Yum!**

**Me: *slurps* YUMMY!**

**Brick: *takes off his hat and give his CUTE puppy dog eyes***

**Me: Really Brick? Couldn't you just ask Butch to buy you one?**

**Brick: I forgot…**

**Me: -_-…okay fine…here you go…*hands him my mocha***

**Brick: Yay! *slurps* YUMMY IN MY TUMMY!**

**Butch: Really Brick? And you say I'm immature…**

**Brick: Shuddap!**

**Me: O…..k….anyways onto the comments and mochas!**

**Hi-there156: Then I consider us both awesomely retarded! Even if we did go on a suicide mission I can imagine it now…*detective music starts…and then stops* And yeah they were pretty mean but…meh :D: Two faces ~LAWLZ~ *hands you your mocha***

**Gopottergo11: Like I said before I'm going to start it when I'm done with 'City of Love and Battle'. And I can't wait to read the next chapter of your story ..hehe…sky diving…oh and I checked your mocha…its not poisoned!~LAWLZ~ anyways you already saw their reactions…PRICELESS~ *hands you your mocha***

**Butch: I hate how people don't trust me…**

**Csouthard11: Like the Professor can give less than a shit…at least he let his daughter date a Rowdyruff Boy…meh…oh and here you go…*hands you your mocha***

**Cryptvo keeper: It was…different…and I know you can't drink coffee so I bought you the tea you wanted…*hands you your tea***

**SevenSecretsGuardian: Thank you so much! *hands you your mocha***

**Spark Firebug: Brick was really mean…but I had to make him look demanding and all that. Brick is my favorite too! BLOSSOM/BRICK 4EVER! They might be the last couple…meh…depends…and I'll just give your mocha to Brick since he is both of our favorites *gives your mocha to Brick***

**Brick: YAY! TWO IN ONE DAY! *slurps***

**Me: CUTE! Its like he is a cute 12 year old boy version of me! He's like my own kid!**

**Brick: *slurps*I WUV U MOMMY! *sets his mocha down and jumps into my arms***

**Me: I WUV U TOO BRICK! *sets him on my lap and hug him…he is so small for a twelve year old***

**Boomer and Butch: 0.o?**

**Me: What? It's true! Anyways…*checks over review list and spots Liana's* Really? You're out to get me if I don't mention you as my co-author?**

**Liana: What? A girl needs recognition!**

**Me: *grumbles* Bitch drama queen…**

**Liana: *glares at me***

**Me: Anyways I gotta go since SOMEONE…*glares at Brick*…drank my mocha! So Liana you think you can finish this off?**

**Liana: Sure!**

**Me: Thanks. Brick you wanna come so I can buy you something?**

**Brick: *jumps on top of me and wraps his feet around my neck* Lets go! *pumps his fist in the air***

**Me: *rolls eyes and giggles* Okay…see you later guys! *leaves out the door***

**Liana: So…who wants to say the disclaimer?**

**Boomer: Meh…I will…Lizzie and Liana don't own me, my brothers, Ulrich Stern, or the Powerpuff girls. Lizzie only owns the plot and the OC's Lizzie Martinez and Liana Plaza Perez.**

**Liana: Thank you Boomer! Now READ!**

**~City of Love and Battle~**

**Chapter 4**

Monday morning in the city of Townsville…

It was an early Monday morning, everyone up and about enjoying the cool summer breeze, (A/N: Even though these days have been really hot and sunny…-_-). Right now the Powerpuff sisters and Boomer are getting ready to leave to go shopping.

"Come on guys hurry up! The Professor is waiting for us in the car!" Boomer yelled from down the stairs

The girls came flying down the stairs. "We're ready!"

"Come on kids get in the car," instructed the Professor.

The girls and Boomer got in the car and the Professor drove off to Townsville Mall. Once they got there, they got of the car and went in the Mall. First they went to buy Boomer's clothes in JCPenney, (A/N: I don't know what kind of stores they have so I'm going with the shoes they have in Edison Mall),then they went to Rack Rooms Shack to buy him three new pairs of black sneakers, and soon left the Mall to go to "Rooms To Go: Kids" to buy him a new bed and furniture for his new room. After that, they went to Home Depot to buy paint for his new room. They soon got home and started the room renovation. After a long, tiring day of house renovating, the kids decided to sleep but their break was ruined when the Powerpuff Hotline rang.

"Blossom you get it!" Buttercup, Bubbles, and Boomer all shouted in unison.

Blossom groaned. "Fine," She flew up and answered the Hotline. "Hello?"

"BLOSSOM TWO OF THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS ARE ROBBING THE ON-TIME DINER! PLEASE COME QUICK!" The Mayor exclaimed

"Ow…first of all mayor, not so loud…second…we're on it," then she hung up.

"What's the trouble this time?" Bubbles asked as she got off the floor.

Blossom pointed at Boomer. "His brothers are robbing the On-Time Diner,"

Boomer sighed. "Its just my brothers…come lets go stop them…" They then flew out the front door and flew off to the On-Time Diner.

**XXXXXX**

At the On-Time Diner, Brick and Butch were scarfing down all the hamburgers, french fries, and soda they can eat/drink. That was when they noticed that the Powerpuff Girls and Boomer crashed through the roof of the building.

"Ugh…not you guys again!" Butch complained.

"Well, well, well, looks like the sissy decided to join the rest of the sissies," Brick retorted, reference to Boomer.

"Shuddap!" Boomer exclaimed. "Are we gonna fight or not? Because right now I wanna kick my brothers asses,"

"So that's what you want, eh? Then come at me…or are you too sis-" Before brick had the chance to finish his sentence, Boomer had tackled Brick down to the ground.

"**Never call me that again! I'm fucking tired of hearing you and Butch picking one! What in the fucking world did I ever do to you guys, eh? What did I fucking do to fucking deserve all this mother fucking punishment, eh? ANSWER ME!**" Boomer said menacingly as he grabbed Brick from the collar of his shirt and let up his hand and brought up close to Brick's face.

"DUDE CHILL OUT! THE REASON I HIT YOU AND PICK ON YOU IS BECAUSE I WANTED YOU TO TOUGHEN UP! I WANTED TO MAKE YOU STRONG!" Brick tried to reason with his brother.

Boomer had finally calmed down and the light from his fingerless hand disappeared as he let go of Brick's collar. "You know you guys could've trained me into becoming stronger instead of slapping me in the back of the head every time I say something stupid or every time I fail in doing something that requires strength and ability!"

"Well I never really thought about that but I thought if I actually picked on you and hit you, you would toughen up,"

"Have you ever thought how _**I **_would feel if you did that?"

"Not really…and I'm sorry…do you forgive me?"

Boomer stayed silent for a while, but then spoke up. "I guess…"

"That's great!" Brick said as he fist bumped with Boomer. "So are you gonna come back with us?"

"Brick, even though I forgave you, doesn't mean I'm coming back…I'm already living with them and I don't wanna leave Bubbles' side…" Boomer said as he grabbed a hold of Bubbles' hand.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come back?" Butch asked.

"I'm happy where I am right now…I have a solution, but I know you guys won't like it…"

"Anything you can do so we can at least be together. Bros forever, right?" Brick stated.

"Yeah I know that, but I don't know if the girls or you will like it…"

"Well what are you thinking?" Blossom asked.

"My brothers to stop committing crimes all over Townsville and you guys let my brothers live with us in the guest room I'm sleeping at,"

The girls were left speechless. They then made a huddle.

"So what do you guys then? Should we let them live with us?" Blossom asked.

"I don't trust Butch that much so no," Buttercup stated with a scowl on her face.

"I say we let them stay with us…I mean if they stop committing crimes we can all fight crime and at least Boomer can be with his brothers," Bubbles reasoned.

Blossom was in though, and then came to a conclusion. "Fine but if they screw up, they are out,"

Bubbles then smiled. "Then I'm glad we are on the same page, what about you Buttercup?"

"Ugh…I don't like it…but if it means they stop their act of committing crimes, then I'm in," Buttercup said. They then broke the huddle.

"Okay fine, your brothers can stay with us…" Blossom stated.

"YES!" The boys cheered.

"…only if they promise to give up their evil ways…"

"Yeah, yeah, we promise," Brick and butch said in unison.

Then the six kids flew back to the Untonium household. When they got home, they explained to the Professor about the truce the Boys and Girls made and the Professor made it clear that the boys would be sleeping with Boomer in the guest room, which is now their room, and they will go shopping for clothes the next morning.

**A/N: Well that's all for today!**

**Butch: Dude, you gotta start updating faster…**

**Me: *takes a bite of my Big Mac and swallow* I know but lately my friends keep coming over to my house and bother me asking me if I can play outside with them…god I make peoples life too exciting…*takes one last bite of my Big Mac and throws it away***

**Brick: *eats his last chicken nugget and throws his carton away***

**Me: I'm going to sleep…I had a tiring day racing my friends on my scooter, my bike, and on foot…curse Glob for making me a fast runner! *jumps into bed***

**Brick: *jumps in the bed with me and hugs me* Goodnight, Mommy!**

**Me: *snuggles with Brick* Goodnight sweety! Anyways Liana finish us up! *goes to sleep***

**Liana: God she's out like a light! Anyways Blossom may you do the honors?**

**Blossom: Um…review and get…any flavored ice cream you want…*stares at me and Brick*Still a soft side of Brick…**

**Brick: *mumbles in his sleep* Shuddap, Pinky…**

**Blossom: Okay? Bye everyone! See you next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan: Part 1

**A/N: Hi guys and sorry! I know I promised you guys that I would update everyday so to make up from Monday, I decided to do two chapters in one day! Well that is if some certain people leave me alone today…-_-**

**Liana: Did you see my review?**

**Me: Yes and for today I'm going to let you talk and you can tell people what I commented on their reviews…-_-**

**Liana: YAY!**

**Me: Don't get too excited…**

**Brick: I'm going to miss hearing you talk…*frowns***

**Me: I am! I'm just not going to do the introductions!**

**Brick: Yay! *jumps into my arms***

**Me: *sets him on my lap* Okay so Blossom did you get-**

**Liana: Ah, ah, ah…I gotta do the introductions so I talk!**

**Me: *mumbles* Mother-fucker…**

**Liana: *glares at me* Anyways…Blossom did you get the ice creams?**

**Blossom: Yep! I got you chocolate mint chip and for Lizzie I got her chocolate with whipped cream and sprinkles!**

**Me: Yay! Did you get Brick the same thing? Because I don't want him to keep stealing mine…-_-**

**Blossom: Yes! *hands me Liana's and Brick's ice cream***

**Liana: *gets a spoon and starts eating hers* Okay onto the comments and the ice creams!**

**Csouthard11: Thanks! Your story is coming out great too! And sure you can! *gives you blue-berry ice cream***

**Spark Firebug: Even though I wrote the story I can't wait for more either! Oh and here you go…*gives you vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup…sounds yummy***

**Creampielover: Thank you! And your awesome too, even though I don't know you, but I know you have awesomeness in your inner-self. Oh and here *gives you vanilla ice cream, smothered in chocolate sauce***

**Cryptvo keeper: I love ice cream too! In my world I count super-powered kids real…crazy imagination…but still, it's something! And pissed off Boomer was funny! ~LAWLZ~ So here you go! *gives you mint chip/Reeses Peanut Butter ice cream***

**Gopottergo11: Aw, thank you and I can't wait to see what happens next in your story! And yeah the love between Boomer, Brick and Butch is TOTALLY noticeable! And Butch is weird like that…that's why he didn't make a weird face…~LAWLZ~ And of course you can! *gives you a bucket of cookie dough ice cream!* **

**Me: Anyways, if you did review after them, I'm sorry I didn't catch it and I'm really in a hurry to finish writing this story! I'm going to bed since this is my day off! *Lays down on the couch***

**Brick: *lays down next to me and snuggles close to me***

**Butch: o.0? Softy….**

**Brick: SHUDDAP!**

**Liana: Okay so who wants to say the disclaimer?**

**Blossom: I will, Liana and Lizzie don't own me, my sisters, the Rowdyruff Boys, or Ulrich Stern…Lizzie only owns the plot and the OC's Lizzie Martinez and Liana Plaza Perez…**

**Liana: Okay, SO NOW READ ON PEOPLE!**

**Me and Brick: SHUDDAP WE ARE TRYING TO TAKE A NAP! *go back to sleep***

**Liana: *whispers* Sorry, now read!**

**~City of Love and Battle~**

**Chapter 5**

It was now Tuesday Morning…

It was a bright and shiny Tuesday morning and the Rowdyruff Boys, Powerpuff Girls, and the Professor are now heading out to Townsville Mall, Rooms to go: Kids, and Home Depot to repeat yesterday's routine.

"I need a new car," said the Professor. "I can't fit all six of you in here,"

"Howe about me and my brother's fly and the girls can stay here with you, Professor?" Boomer reasoned.

"Well, okay…but be careful up there boys,"

"Don't worry, we will," The boys said in unison as they made their flight up in to air towards Townsville.

Everyone then met up at the Mall. Once they got there, not a lot of people noticed that the Rowdyruff Boys were in the mall. A couple people noticed, but once they saw good they got along with the Powerpuff Girls, they were actually glad to see that they gave up their evil ways and soon going to start fighting crime with Townsville's favorite super-heroines. After they got home they took out all the furniture in Boomer's room and started painting the room again, and then replaced it with new furniture. The room was _**really **_big so each of the boys got their own corner. Brick's corner is on the far right, which is painted red, and consists on a bed, a red beanbag, and a mini-shelf full of books.

Butch's corner is on the far left, which is painted forest green, consists of a bed, a punching bag, a flat screen TV on his side of the room with a bunch of game consoles like PS2, PS3, XBOX360, Wii, etc., and he has a mini-shelf fun of different games.

Boomer's corner is on the left side corner by the door, which is painted cobalt blue, consists of a bed, a big pile of toys and stuffed animals. He has a table where he can paint and draw. He also has a mini-shelf full of his art supplies and drawer full of sketch pads, paper, mini paper canvases, and construction paper.

After another hard day full of shopping and house renovating, the Professor decided to go and take the kids out to McDonalds to eat lunch. Once they got home, they all got comfortable at home and started goofing off.

Blossom and Brick were both reading a book in a corner of the room.

Buttercup and Butch were both playing soccer with each other.

And the Blue couple are both drawing.

**XXXXXX**

In a re down in Hell, the evil _**HIM **_is pissed off to the max.

_**HIM **_was PISSED seeing how his sons are now in cahoots with Powerpuff Girls and did not like it one teensy bit.

"So those brats decided to get along with those **powerpuff brats!**" _**HIM **_was in thought, when he thought of a plan. "I got it! I'm going to hypnotize them into thinking that those Powerpuff brats are their enemies and they will kill them _**once in for all! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_ " Then he (A/N: or a she) started a laughing fit.

**A/N: UGH! I might be able to update a second chapter today, hence the word MAYBE! Anyways right its…*checks my HTC wildfire* 11:01 AM so I might have time. Oh and I decided to make this chapter part 1 of HIM'S evil plan, so next chapter is part 2 and maybe the next, next chapter with be part 3. Anyways time to turn on the music so I can get some ideas! *starts playing 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction, loudly***

**Brick: Can I play on your phone?**

**Me: Yeah sure! *hands him my phone***

**Brick: *starts playing 'Pumpkins vs. Monsters***

**Liana: So who wants to finish us up?**

**Bubbles: I will! Um…R&R and get…um…any kind of soda you want!**

**Liana: There you have it folks…Lizzie wanna go- Lizzie?**

**Me: *sleeping***

**Brick: *finishes all the levels and sees me asleep so he puts my phone down and crawls into my arms…CUTE***

**Blossom: He's out of character…**

**Liana: Okay I'm going to say what Lizzie usually says in school and here…*clears throat* ~PEACE OUT SUCKAH'S AND SEE YOU IN HELL! (MOSTLY BUTCH)~**

**Butch: HEY!**

**Liana: Whatever…bye and remember to R&R!**


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys, I know that you guys are REALLY pissed off at me because of the late update and I'm sorry for that, blame writers block and I'm still at that stage and I'm sorry to say this but, 'City of Love and Battle' is on a temporary stop for now and like I mentioned before blame writers block, I have this story planned out and all but I have it in a play/story form. So it's pissing me off since I can't figure all this shit out so, I ain't tripping. Anyways, I tried coming up for new ideas by drawing and working on my new comic, and all I got was an idea for a new story. Sucks, right? And I decided 'if I do another story, it might help me get started on chapter 6 for City of Love and Battle'. I know that you guys don't want a new story but…it's worth a shot. And I decided I will name it 'The New Ruff's in town'.**

**Liana: Oh…**

**Blossom: My…**

**Buttercup and Butch: Fucking…**

**Bubbles and Boomer: God!**

**Brick: Well at least she gets to work on something, right?**

**Liana: True…**

**Me: So if you don't like the idea go fuck yourself…JUST KIDDING! But seriously, if you don't like the idea, I understand.**

**Brick: Give the girl some slack, she had a rough week and a half, she doesn't need any more pushing around…-_-**

**Me: Thank you for understanding, Brick.**

**Brick: *blushes* S-sure no, p-problem…**

**Me: CUTE! Anyways, back on topic, I could use some of my reviewers support AND help so if you guys got any ideas, put on your thinking caps, PM me or leave your ideas in your review. **

**Brick: PLEASE! I don't want her to stop writing and neither do you guys…*takes his hat off and gives everyone puppy dog eyes*PLEASE!**

**Me: You can't say no to that face…**

**Boomer: Hey, Brick *tags Brick* TAG YOU'RE IT! *tags him again, this time, roughly -_-***

**Brick: *lands in my lap***

**Me: *lose balance and falls off the chair* Brick if you wanted a hug, you could've asked, right? *picks him up and hugs him***

**Brick: *blushes* But Boomer pushed me! *wraps his arms around my neck***

**Me: *scoffs* Boomer, control yourself…anyways sorry I had to make all of you guys wait and I'm SUPER sorry I had to put this story on a temporary stop! I'll try and get some ideas and use yours also…I'd like that a lot!**

**Me, Liana, Puff's and Ruff's: SEE YOU NEXT TIME AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay I started as fast as I can and I know that the last chapter was really short, and you can blame writers block so sue me all I care…and I'm starting off with the comments from chapter 5, also too much talk in the beginning so I will try to cut this part real short and try to start the story…**

**Liana: Hell yeah it's so long!**

**Me: Shut up! I'm going to wrap up the intro…**

**Gopottergo11: Calm down, my friend! Anyways, you're welcome, thanks, and I already told you what Pumpkins vs. Monsters is already so…oh and here you go! *hands you root beer* ~HYPER CHIMPMUNKS RULE~**

**Cryptvo keeper: I'm scared of HIM too! And who isn't? And I don't hate Butch…I love him and his brothers equally! And who **_**DOESN'T **_**hate on Princess? Anyways, I love Brick like as if he was my own kid…so that technically means I'm loving my own kid…oh and here, *hands you a Pepsi***

**Brick: Got that right, 'mom'! *jumps into my arms***

**Me: *giggles, kisses his cheek and sets him in my lap***

**Brick: *blushes with a content smile on his face***

**Blossom: And why would I be jealous? I don't even like Brick!**

**Me: That opinion will soon change, young grasshopper.**

**Blossom: 0.0? **

**Spark Firebug: You're welcome! And HIM ruined the whole fucking chapter…-_-…Bad HeShe, Bad! ~LAWLZ~ *hands you soda of your choice***

**Csouthard11: Ha! "cahoots"...*starts having a laughing fit, then calms down* anyways keep reviewing my friend! *hands you soda of your choice***

**Me: And Liana, next time don't leave a long review, because I got so fucking lost in that sentence…-_-**

**Liana: Well then you should've made the chapter longer, instead of the fucking introduction and fucking ending! Anyways me and Lizzie own completely NOTHING! Lizzie only owns the OC's…NOW READ!**

**~City of Love and Battle~**

**Chapter 6**

Today was a normal day, a bit cloudy, but still calm and peaceful. The Rowdyruff Boys and the Powerpuff Girls, including the Professor, were all at the mall. They sat down at a certain table in the food court while the Professor went to order the food.

"We'll be right back." Brick said as he and his brothers got up from their seats. "Where are you going?" Blossom asked. "A boy needs to do their business." Brick said referring to the bathroom. With that, they made their way to the men's bathroom.

The girls were bored sitting at the table by their selves. Luckily for them they had some money with them so they went to the arcade right across from the food court.

**XXXXXX**

_HIM _was trying to think up a different plan to get the boys to separate from the girls, besides hypnotizing them, when a screen appeared in front of him (or her, who knows), showing the boys leaving the girls at the table at the food court. "_Perfect, _now all I have to do is make a potion for the girls and the Professor to drink, so they don't remember the boys leaving or ever coming back." _HIM _said as he got out a pot, and started mixing random ingredients.

**5 minutes later **

_HIM _finished up the potion and poured it into a small jar. "Now, I'm going to make a little trip first before I even start my evil plan." _HIM _said as he disappeared in a flash of red smoke.

**XXXXXX**

The boys were leaving the bathroom, when a flash of red some appeared in front of them. They all growled as they saw, right in front of them, was none other _HIM. _Brick spoke as he and his brothers got into a fighting stance. "_HIM_, what the hell do you want?" Brick said dangerously low. "**I'm taking back what's rightfully mine!**" HIM smirked as he punched each one of the boys on the head, and they were knocked out cold. "Now to take you back." HIM said as he grabbed the boys and took off again, back to his lair. Once he got there he set them by a wall and tied them up, back to back, and made another trip to the mall.

**XXXXXX**

The Professor came back with the tray of food and drinks, and saw that the girls and the boys weren't there. "_They must have gone to the arcade._" The Professor thought as he made his way to the arcade.

HIM came back and landed near the girls table and popped open the drinks of the girls and the Professor. He (or she) got out a test tube and dripped at least 4 drops of the potion in each of the drinks. Then he saw the girls and the Professor leaving the arcade and making their way back to the table, so he finished up quickly and left.

When the Professor and the girls came back, they sat down and the first thing they did was drink their sodas. After one sip, their eyes widened. Bubbles was the first one to react to this. "Um…guys?" All eyes were on her. "Do you have a feeling the boys are still around?" The Professor spoke up. "Didn't you girls get rid of them?" He asked. "Yeah, we killed them with our kisses." Blossom replied. Bubbles then shrugged off the feeling.

**XXXXXX**

Hiding behind one of the pillars in the mall, was HIM. He (she) overheard the whole conversation, and smirked. "Now that, that's over with, time to give the boys a warm welcome." He said as he disappeared back to his lair.

**XXXXXX**

In HIM's lair, the boys started to regain consciousness. "W-what happened?" Boomer asked. Brick' vision was blurry, so he waited a while for them to adjust. Once he had a clear vision, he growled. "This isn't good." Brick growled. "Why?" Butch asked. "HIM." Was all Brick said, when the devil himself (herself) came in a flash of red smoke. "It's great to see you boys again." HIM smirked. "You didn't answer my question last time. What the hell do you want!" Brick exclaimed. "I'm really disappointed in you three. You boys were created to do pure evil, and revived for the same reason. And what do you do? **YOU GO CRAWLING TO THE GIRLS AND JOIN THEIR SIDE!**" HIM exclaimed, but then he smiled…well, more like smirk. "So I came to make sure you change your minds." The boys got in a fighting stance. "Nothing will ever make us change our minds, you fucking she-male!" Butch exclaimed. HIM growled. "You know I was going to go easy on you, but guess what? **I changed my mind!**" HIM exclaimed as he started to make a red cloud in his hands. "OOO, the she-male made a cloud to stop us! That's gonna leave a mark." Brick said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. HIM aimed the red cloud at the boys. The boys thought it was just a simple attack, so they let it attack them. But, what the boys didn't know, is that the cloud was made out of a poisonous gas. The cloud surrounded the boys, and it suffocated them.

HIM smirked as he saw the boys cough violently and fall to their knees. "You boys should have done things my way." As soon as HIM said that, the boys fell to the ground, not moving or breathing. HIM just started to laugh.

**Me: There you have it folks! The long awaited chapter has come to an end! But, don't worry, there will be more! *makes retardedly awesome face***

**Liana: Did you drink Mountain Dew again? -_-**

**Me: No why? I'm just acting stupid. *shrugs shoulders***

**Liana: *shakes head in disappointment* **

**Me: Anyways review and get a sonic character plushie! Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, SHADOW!, Knuckles, Rouge, ANYONE!**

**Brick: Except for Dr. Eggman…**

**Butch: That guy can just suck ass for all I care -_-**

**Me: I think Shadow is awesome! *hugs Shadow plushie***

**Liana: *rolls eyes* anyways review!**


End file.
